From Now, Tomorrow and Forever
by Permen Caca
Summary: Naruto dan Lee adalah jomblo-ers yang galau karena statusnya/Kiba pakai acara comblangan/"Cowok ileran gak boleh ngomgong!"/AU. Friendship-romance-crack humor-KHS/collab with Karikazuka/CHP 4 UP!/rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**From Now, Tomorrow and Forever**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The first snow flurries (cover) © Nishi06**

**Permen Caca and Karikazuka proudly present**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

**AU**

**Enjoy for the ****Fanf****iction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena tidak ada kisah yang benar-benar tanpa cinta, kan?

Jadi, biarkan mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya kita memulai semua kisah itu ...

Bersama ...

Denganmu ...

... Mau, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibanding _custard_ yang disajikan dengan vla coklat yang meleleh diatasnya, Uzumaki Naruto lebih menyukai jika _custard_ tersebut dilumeri vla vanilla atau vla karamel. Tapi dia tidak pula membenci _custard_ yang sudah tersaji di mejanya ini.

Santapan yang lumayanlah, untuk waktu istirahat di siang hari panas begini. Apalagi Lee, di sampingnya berkelakar tentang Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang terkadang memang agak kelewatan tingkahnya saat mengajar.

Sesekali—dari ekor mata Naruto—dilihatnya Lee mengambil jeda untuk mereguk segelas _lemonade_ dinginnya. Tak jarang pula Naruto menanggapi ocehan Lee dengan kelakar yang pas, membuat ledakan tawa membahana di kantin itu.

"Tak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga ya, Rubah?" Lee membuka topik.

"Begitu cepat waktu berlalu, dan sayangnya kita masih jomblo." Naruto mendadak murung. Lee pun mendengus. Yah, beginilah rasanya menyandang predikat jomblo selama bertahun. Sedih sih kayaknya tidak, cuma rada bosan sama aktivitas yang 'itu-itu'melulu.

Kalau malming _aka _malam minggu, Naruto hanya ditemani Lee. Main _game_ sembari saling memperebutkan gelar 'pejantan tangguh'—siapa yang paling tahan ngantuk sampai pagi.

Wajar saja, Naruto rada _envy_ sama mereka yang punya pacar. Memang, rata-rata kegiatan orang pacaran seperti jalan-jalan sudah sering (bahkan mau muntah saking seringnya) dia lakukan bersama Lee, tapi kan dia ingin juga bisa panggil 'sayang-sayangan' sama _someone_ spesial. Masa buat yang satu ini mau dilakukan sama Lee?

Dia normal, saudara dan saudari sebangsa dan setanah air, bukan 'MAHO' alias MAnusia HOmo.

Lain lagi halnya dengan Lee, dia jadi ingin pacaran karena diajak Shikamaru ke bioskop. Lho, kok? Iyalah, tahu wanti-wanti dari orang tua 'kalau manusia berlainan jenis berdua, yang ketiganya setan'?

Nah, untuk mencegah adanya setan diantara Shikamaru dan Ino—pacarnya—makanya Lee diajak untuk menemani Shikamaru dan Ino menonton bioskop. Maksudnya biar setannya main dengan Lee, gitu.

Mengenaskan.

"ASTAGA! Aku lupa bahwa ada pe-er matematika!" Lee tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan _lemonade_-nya yang masih tersisa sedikit, hampir es batunya saja.

Ya iyalah, masa es batunya juga mau dimakan? Keterlaluan amat.

"Oiii! Alis Tebal! Tunggu!" Naruto segera menghabiskan _custard_-nya dan berlari menyusul Lee. Setidaknya lelaki berambut kuning nyentrik ini masih sanggup menelan habis _custard_ walau resikonya ia berlari sambil tersedak-sedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Haruno Sakura."

Lee dengan Naruto serentak berdiri. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya melempar pandang heran pada mereka.

"Ah! Kalian—" Sakura tersentak kecil. Naruto dan Lee memasang cengiran lebar. Masih segar dalam ingatan, baru saja kemarin rasanya mereka berlarian, bermain sepeda, memanjat pohon bahkan rebutan mangga tetangga.

Sakura, si cilik tomboy dengan kulitnya yang dulu bewarna kecoklatan dan rambut sependek telinga dengan ujung pecah-pecah, kini tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja nan cantik. Kulitnya bersih terawat, rambutnya sekarang sudah melewati bahu dan terlihat berkilauan.

Naruto, si anak berandalan yang dulu tubuhnya lebih pendek dibanding Sakura, kini tingginya saja sudah melewati gadis _pinkish_ itu, lagi, rahangnya mulai menegaskan bentuk wajahnya. Gestur tubuhnya mencerminkan keramahan.

Rock Lee, si anak dengan sikap pemurung, kini sorot matanya menyiratkan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, tubuhnya yang dulu ceking, kini telah berbentuk; dadanya bidang, lengannya menampilkan otot yang menawan.

Memori tentang bagaimana rupa diri mereka yang dulu masih dibalut seragam _junior high school_ dengan wujud masing-masing sekarang, tak ayal membuat terkejut. Apalagi Sakura, mengingat dia yang dulu pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan kedua teman tergilanya yang pernah ia temui.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura-_chan_," sambut mereka dengan senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihat Sakura. Cengiran lebar dengan gigi berderet rapi.

"_Okaeri."_ Sakura tersenyum mendatangi Naruto dan Lee. Ia yang dulu masih tersenyum dengan gaya ingusan, kini menampilkan senyum manis yang menawan. Layaknya para gadis dari kalangan atas.

Ah. Betapa rindunya Sakura terhadap dua temannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian menyengir gugup, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya cukup terkejut dengan penampilanmu sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa. Suaranya ataupun bagaimana dia tertawa, sudah sangat berbeda dari yang Naruto ingat. Sekarang, baginya Sakura terlihat … menarik.

"Apakah penampilanku aneh?"

"Tidak, bu—"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Kebiasaan ini ternyata belum berubah. Masih memperlakukan Naruto sebagai anak kecil. Sadar akan hal itu, Naruto sedikit merengut. Sakura kembali tertawa melihat Naruto.

"Kalian curang, bersenang-senang tanpa aku!" Lee menyeletuk, mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggunya di koridor dan duduk di bangku panjang. Tanpa ragu, Lee langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Yah, Lee ikut-ikutan, ganggu saja nih. Hush, hush!" Naruto berkata datar sembari mengibaskan tangannya dalam gerakan mengusir.

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura.

"Oh, kau mengusirku, Rubah _baka_?" Lee tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Iya, Alis Tebal aneh," balas Naruto yang juga tidak terima dengan perkataan Lee.

"Kau menantangku?" Lee bangkit berdiri.

"Siapa takut?" jawab Naruto menerima tantangan Lee. Dia pun ikut-ikutan bangkit berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Kedua sosok di hadapan Sakura sama-sama mulai melayangkan tinju—dengan catatan; mereka sengaja membuat gerakan _slow motion_. Tapi belum sampai pukulan Lee mengenai wajah Naruto, pemuda jabrik itu sudah tepar duluan.

Lee punya tenaga dalam? Oh, bukan-bukan. Penyebabnya yaitu datangnya sebuah bola dari arah samping dan sukses menonjok mukanya. Naruto meringis memegangi wajahnya. Dalam hatinya, dia menyesal karena beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menertawakan Lee yang wajahnya kena bola. Sekarang karma telah datang kepadanya.

'_Rasain tuh Nar! Rasaiin!'_ Lee bersorak kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Lee tertawa keras-keras melihat Naruto yang meraung—dia teman yang baik bukan?

"_Go-gomenasai."_ Suara lembut itu menyentakkan Naruto.

Nah, ini dia Si Biang Kerok! Batin Naruto merutuk. Segera saja dia mendongak dan ingin menyemburkan segala kekesalan hatinya.

Eh?

Sesosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rambutnya bergoyang pelan terbawa angin, wajahnya kemerahan dan kulitnya yang sedikit berkeringat berkilau di bawah sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk pada celah-celah awan. Membuat efek seolah sosok itulah yang mengeluarkan cahaya.

_Oh bidadari~ jatuh dari surga._

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Niatnya yang ingin memaki-maki hilang tak berbekas.

Naruto bangkit, dan mengambil bola penyebab wajahnya terasa sakit.

"Nih, bolanya," ujar Naruto menyerahkan bola pada gadis berambut indigo yang tingginya hanya sedagunya. Ditelannya lagi rasa marah yang hampir terlontar dari ujung lidahnya.

"A-Ah…terima kasih," balas gadis itu dengan suara pelan—bahkan sebelum Naruto membalas, _wuuuussshhh!_ dia menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura memegangi kepala Naruto bekas hantaman bola. Sedikit tercetak ruam kemerahan di dahinya. Naruto langsung memasang akting kesakitan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Rencananya, Naruto mau bermanja-manja dengan Sakura—Lee yang tahu kelicikan Naruto, memasang wajah geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan—hampir berlari menuju kerumunan teman-temannya. Tenten yang menantinya di sana hanya bisa mengangkat alis, tatkala melihat air muka Hinata yang terkesan gugup dan gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tenten bertanya dan mengambil bola voli dari tangan gadis itu. Kemudian, dia melemparnya ke arah belakang. Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang menguap; wajahnya hampir bertumbukan dengan bola jika saja dia tidak melihat bola itu dan refleks menangkapnya.

"A-aku … lemparan servisku mengenai kepala Uzumaki-_san_!" Hinata hampir histeris menahan malu sekaligus kepayahannya dalam olahraga. Tenten langsung tertawa sebagai respons.

"Ya ampun! Hahaha, jadi dia reaksinya bagaimana?"

"Untungnya, U-Uzumaki-_san_ tidak marah padaku." Hinata mensyukuri hal itu dalam hati. Tapi masih belum surut juga rasa malu dari hatinya.

"Wah, wah. Akhirnya ada perkembangan juga ya~" kata Tenten dengan suara menggoda dan menyikut lengan Hinata pelan. Ia nyengir dengan senyum-senyum gak jelasnya.

Hinata terlihat salah tingkah, "Per-perkembangan apaan, sih?" kilahnya gugup. Wajahnya kembali memerah malu.

"Setelah sekian lama melihatnya tanpa mengajaknya berbicara, akhirnya Dewi Fortuna memberimu kesempatan!" Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata dengan keras; bagi seorang ahli karate seperti Tenten, itu termasuk pukulan "sapaan".

Hinata meringis. Memang sih, dia sering memperhatikan pemuda itu. Tapi bukan berarti dirinya suka pada pemuda itu, kan?

Entah kenapa, senyum pemuda itu terlihat menarik. Langkahnya yang serampangan; terkadang melompat kecil, merefleksikan pribadinya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ternyata cewek itu suka bergosip ya?" celetuk Kiba meledek dari belakang mereka. Tenten yang sudah hapal di luar kepala siapa pemilik suara yang nge-_bossy_ itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Hinata berdeham-deham sebentar—menyembunyikan rasa geli yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya ketika melihat bagaimana dua temannya itu memulai pertengkaran konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. Cemburu berat, berat, rat, rat! Melihat Sakura bercanda ria dengan anak tengil macam Naruto. Mereka bertiga memang bersahabat. Tapi Lee berbeda.

Bukan berarti Lee diacuhkan, hanya saja … ada suatu celah—Lee tersenyum getir—yang tidak bisa dia masuki di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Dia ada di luar lingkaran yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Dia pengamat dua sosok itu.

Bagaimana tawa mereka berderai, bagaimana tatapan sarat afeksi itu saling terhubung, bagaimana pula sentuhan ringan yang tak bermaksud menyakiti itu terjadi. Sesaat, dia merasa jauh dari mereka. Tak terjangkau. Dia … merasa takut.

"Aku pergi menemui guru Kurenai dulu untuk mengumpul tugasku_. Jaa_ … Naruto!" Sakura bangkit berdiri, membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya dalam tas sampingnya yang berwarna _burgundy_. Sepatu ketsnya mengeluarkan bunyi klasik ketika pemiliknya melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju laboratorium fisika.

Mata Lee mengikuti sosok sahabatnya itu berlari hingga hilang di antara khalayak. Badannya yang semula bersandar nyaman pada pilar ruangan serba guna, terkesiap ketika menangkap gelagat aneh Naruto.

Naruto mengawasi sekelilingnya, lalu berjalan menuju loker-loker yang ada di arah utara. Penasaran, dia mengikuti pemuda itu secara diam-diam dan mengamatinya dengan dahi berlipat.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di loker Sakura? Benda apa yang dimasukan Naruto dalam loker gadis itu? Lalu kenapa wajah itu tersenyum gugup seolah takut ketahuan?

Setelah Naruto pergi, Lee mulai melangkah pelan ke jajaran loker siswa-siswa itu. Pikirannya memberi _alarm_ untuk berhenti melakukannya semua ini.

Kotak Pandora tak boleh dibuka.

Apa yang akan ditemukan? Kebahagiaan? Kesedihan?

Atau ...

Kenyataan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Owh! Maaf aku tidak melihat-lihat jalan," ucap Naruto menyesal. Segera dia memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan akibat ulahnya. Saat kertas terakhir, tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Serentak, mereka mendongakkan kepala.

Mata safir Naruto bertemu dengan sepasang mata keperakan yang teduh.

"Oh, kamu ternyata," kata Naruto tersenyum. Sang gadis gelagapan disenyumi seperti itu. Dia menghindari bertemu pandang lama-lama dengan pemuda itu. Naruto melihatnya, dan merasakan kegelian merayap hatinya.

Kenapa dia bertemu dengan gadis—yang menurutnya—aneh itu dalam keadaan "tabrakan"?

Gadis itu segera tegak dan melangkah tergesa meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sempat dilihatnya kalau wajah gadis itu memerah.

**Aaarrghh~**

Hinata berusaha mengontrol gejolak dalam dirinya. Ini kali kedua dia berbicara dengan pemuda itu—yah, hanya sepatah dua patah kata saja sih. Namun mampu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, apalagi saat disenyumi.

Hanya saja, dia merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang terukir tidak sama dengan pancaran mata safir biru itu. Binar safir itu agak meredup.

Atau perasaan dia sajakah?

"Hina-_chaaaan_~"

Sepasang lengan segera mengalungi lehernya dari belakang dan menyentaknya dari renungannya. Hinata terhuyung sebentar atas serangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa melihat pun, dia tahu siapa yang punya kebiasaan seperti ini.

"Tenten-_nee_ … se-sesak!" ujar Hinata patah-patah.

"Lepaskan dia, tante ekstrim!" Kiba menimpali. Tenten mendelik atas sebutan Kiba yang semena-mena. Pelukan lengan itu dia lepaskan perlahan. Setelahnya, Tenten melempar cengiran permohonan maaf.

"Hehe … maaf, kebablasan. Aku kebiasaan berlatih karate ya seperti itu ..."

"Dasar. Bedakan Hinata dengan samsak tinjumu, bodoh!" cibir Kiba.

"Apa? Kau mau cari gara-gara, hah?"

Kiba bagi sebagian orang adalah orang yang egois, keras kepala, suka menghina, dan suka mengatur. Tapi bagi Tenten dan Hinata, mereka tahu, setiap Kiba berkata "Itu ya yang namanya melompat?" pada mereka dengan tatapan mengejek. Sesungguhnya Kiba berusaha menekan perasaan bahwa dirinya dengan mereka bisa berteman baik.

Tenten, termasuk gadis tercerewet nomor tiga setelah ibu dan kakaknya bagi Kiba. Meminum air dingin setelah pelajaran olahraga saja bisa keluar satu pidato untuknya. Hinata diam-diam terkikik geli menyadari suatu hal; Tenten termasuk orang yang perhatian tapi enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Hinata, bagi Tenten dan Kiba, adalah gadis yang polos. Mereka terkikik geli diam-diam mengamati wajah _blank_ gadis itu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba di depannya ataupun Hinata yang gelagapan jika mereka berteriak "Naruto! Ada orang yang naksir kamu tuh!"—jahil sekali memang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Sakura lantang sembari memasang senyum cerah. Naruto mengulas senyum untuk membalas, lalu pergi dan bercakap-cakap dengan teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Hati Sakura mencelos mendapati respons yang sama dalam beberapa hari ini. Mukanya berubah pilon. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap pemuda—

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuatnya segera mengalih pandang dari sosok kuning jabrik itu.

"Lee…" kata Sakura lirih. Matanya beralih lagi pada siluet Naruto yang semakin samar ditelan oleh kerumunan siswa-siswa berlalu lalang. Menekur dan menerawang, "…Naruto kenapa ya? Bersikap defensif padaku?"

Lee mengamati mimik muka Sakura; bibirnya sedikit dikerucutkan dan dia menghela napas berat. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang Lee lontarkan. Dia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Mengerti akan isyarat dari Lee. Yakin bahwa kondisi sahabatnya baik-baik saja, Lee pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kemudian, gadis itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

Lee juga … berubah.

Tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Beda.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau mau cewek gak?" Kiba memulai aksinya yang ingin mencomblangkan Naruto dengan sahabatnya. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Naruto dengan sikutnya—menyengir.

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu tergelak. "Kau pikir cewek itu barang apa?"

Kiba tertawa juga, namun tidak lama. Dia memasang raut muka serius. "Memangnya kau tidak mau? Habisnya kulihat kau akhir-akhir ini sedikit pendiam. Mungkin punya cewek bisa membuat lebih bersemangat."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba—perhatian juga ternyata temannya yang penyayang anjing itu. "Cantik gak?" canda Naruto.

"Tentu saja," tegas Kiba. Semangat pemuda itu membuncah melihat Naruto menunjukan minat. Segera, dia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Naruto bergetar di saku celananya.

"Itu nomornya. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, anak sekolah ini juga kok." Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto di meja kantin sendirian. Tidak lupa juga meninggalkan sebuah sikutan dan cengiran jahil. "Sukses, _bro_!"

Setelah bercanda singkat dengan Kiba, Naruto menimang-nimang tawaran kawan baiknya yang cukup menarik. Dia putar ponselnya di meja sembari bertelekan siku. Benaknya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dia menunggu pada tempat itu. Akhirnya kecewa dan—Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Tidak membiarkan memori itu kembali menguasainya. Dia membatin.

'_Aku…'_

'_Aku … __i__ngin _move on_.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Hai!**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari ponselnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sedang ada di tengah-tengah les bahasa inggrisnya hingga ia harus diam-diam membaca pesannya.

Siapa? Masa Kiba? Tenten? Neji?

Neji? Masa sepupunya itu SMS dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak jelas padanya? Setahunya Neji tidak akan mengirim pesan jika tidak perlu. Jadi mustahil.

Lalu siapa?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelegak, ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, di balik sebuah buku bahasa inggris tebal yang diposisikan berdiri agar tidak terlihat.

**To: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Siapa ya?**

Belum sampai 3 menit berlalu, ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Ia lekas-lekas meraih ponselnya yang sudah tersimpan di saku dan membukanya.

**From: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Penggemar setiamu, mungkin? :P**

**Hinata Hyuuga, ya?**

Alis Hinata saling tertaut. Siapa ini? SMS iseng? Tapi mana mungkin, orang ini tahu namanya dengan lengkap. Pasti bukan sekedar iseng.

**To: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Siapa, sih? Iya, aku Hinata Hyuuga.**

Dengan cepat sebuah balasan ia terima. Sebelum sempat ia membuka dan membaca pesan yang masuk, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hyuuga-_san_, harap dengarkan pelajaran saya."

"Ba-baik! Ma-maafkan saya," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan berusaha fokus dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan di depan.

Walau penasaran, ia harus tahan. Ya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pulang dengan wajah pucat. Nampaknya ia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak yang harus ia lakukan pada hari ini. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum.

Sebuah foto yang diambil pada festival olahraga tahun kemarin sengaja ia beli dari klub fotografi dan ia pasang di atas mejanya. Foto seseorang dengan ikat kepala merah dan menggigit kerupuk di mulutnya sambil berlari menyambut garis _finish_.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki? Laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar menawan hatinya sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang SMA.

Lelaki itu, punya senyum ceria dan penuh kegembiraan yang pernah Hinata lihat dalam seumur hidupnya. Mata yang begitu biru—sebiru Laut Karibia—dan kulit _tan_ yang begitu membuatnya nampak atletis tidak bisa Hinata lupakan.

Apalagi suaranya ... ah, membuat tubuh Hinata seperti jeli yang dibelinya di swalayan kemarin.

Setelah melihat foto itu, semangatnya mendadak kembali muncul berkali-kali lipat. Ia baru saja akan bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk belajar merangkai bunga kalau saja ia tidak teringat akan ponselnya.

Segera ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku dan membaca isinya.

**From: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku diberi nomor sama temanmu. Kita kenalan? :3**

Satu dua satu dua.

Deg deg deg.

Tiga empat lima enam.

Deg deg deg.

"Na-Naruto-_kuuuuuuun_?!"

Lalu ia pingsan.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**

_**Karikazuka's note:**_

_Who am I? #kicked_

Ckckckk.. masih gak nyangka aku udah collab bareng permen Caca.. :""

Penulisan dia bener-bener bagus dan buat aku merasa gak sepadan jika collab bersama dia.. :'3

Btw, ini multichap NaruHina pertama lhooo~ #tumpengan

Kuharap kalian mau memberikan kesan pesan akan fic ini pada kami berdua ya.. :D

Ditunggu~~~! :D

_**Permen Cac**__**a's note:**_

Hallo! Nona Caca di sini, pastinya kangen ma aku, dong? #pede gila/siapa lho?/tendang

Yupz, ini fic collab-ku yang kedua dengan pair NH dan ini menjadi fanfic NH pertama yang publish di akunku

Pertama, terima kasih buat terong yang sudah mau collab bersamaku, mengedit chapter awal ini menjadi lebih manis dengan diksinya yang soft :D

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

Anyway, biarkan kami tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat membaca ff ini :D

(Review?)


	2. Chapter 2

**From Now, Tomorrow and Forever**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Permen Caca and Karikazuka proudly present**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

**AU**

**Enjoy for the Fiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku suka, suka suka.

Jadi, apakah aku boleh masuk ke dalam hatimu, Naruto-_kun_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibandingkan sebuah puding _custard_ yang menawan, Hinata lebih menyukai jeli kenyal berasa jeruk. Jeli yang padat sekaligus lembut di lidahnya itu bisa membuat dirinya mengecap perasanya berkali-kali.

Puding _custard_ memang enak, tapi terlalu mewah baginya. Jeli jeruklah yang simpel, namun menggoda hatinya untuk mengambil semua yang ada di dalam lemari esnya.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia memang ingin makan jeli, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Naruto, Naruto meng-SMS dirinya!

Demi Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Ini nyata, kan? SMS itu nyata, kan?

Hinata yang sudah berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya meraih ponsel yang tengah tergeletak di samping bantalnya.

**Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku diberi nomor sama temanmu. Kita kenalan? :3**

Hinata memajukan wajahnya di depan layar ponsel itu sambil membesarkan matanya. Takut-takut ia salah baca atau apa.

"Aku ... Naruto U-Uzumaki," gumamnya sambil terus membaca pesan singkat yang ada di depan matanya. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara terbata dan nada yang kaget bercampur bahagia,

"A-aku diberi nomor sama temanmu ... Kita ... Ke-Kenalan?"

Sungguh tiga kalimat yang membuat Hinata ingin segera berteriak di atas ranjangnya dan berputar indah di atas sana. Sayangnya ia takut dimarahi papa. Papanya pasti marah kalau dia melakukan hal itu.

Jadi ia cuma bisa mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bantal yang ada di tangannya untuk meredam rasa senangnya yang tak terkira. Masa bodoh dengan les merangkai bunga yang sudah terlambat setengah jam lebih dari tadi.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh pujaan hatinya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

**To: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzumaki? Tentu boleh... :D**

Tunggu dulu. Kok rasanya SMS-nya genit ya?

Hinata segera menghapus SMS yang hendak ia kirimkan dan menggantinya dengan ketikan yang baru. Jangan sampai Naruto menganggapnya perempuan genit hanya karena SMS.

**To: xxxx-xxxxxx**

**Naruto-kun, ya? Boleh, kok... :D**

Kali ini Hinata memandangi SMS yang ia ketikkan beberapa lama. Sepertinya yang kali ini malah seperti sok akrab. Jadi Hinata menghapusnya lagi dan mengetik yang baru.

**To: xxxc-xxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzumaki? Boleh... Salam kenal...**** :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memeluk tas sekolahnya di depan dadanya dengan wajah memerah. Hari ini, hari ini ia masuk sekolah dan pastinya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kemarin memang sih, dia dengan Naruto sudah SMS macam-macam. Sudah saling tanya kelas, hobi dan klub yang diikuti.

TAPI 'KAN YA, MALUUUU!

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti jika sudah bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Duuuuh, bisa pingsan dia karena kehabisan napas.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto itu cowok ter-_kece_ yang pernah ia lihat! Memang sih, ada Sasuke yang juga ganteng. Tapi Naruto beda! Naruto ini ganteng campur _kece_ bagi Hinata.

Bisa lihat? Naruto punya kulit seseksi orang-orang di pantai yang suka berselancar dengan papan luncurnya, punya mata sebiru lautan antartika, punya senyum secerah mentari. Hinata yakin Naruto sering olah raga hingga bentuk tubuhnya tinggi tegap nan atletis yang berbalut seragam sekolah.

**Blush!**

Cukup, wajah Hinata jadi merah sekarang. Gadis itu segera menepuk-nepukkan pipinya dan berjalan pelan-pelan memasuki koridor sekolahnya.

Antara pengen ketemu Naruto dan gak pengen ketemu Naruto, nih.

Saat gadis manis itu sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya, orang yang sejak tadi—kemarin maksudnya—ia pikirkan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mata Hinata membelalak sekilas dan ia memelankan langkahnya seketika.

'Na-Naruto-_kun_!' teriak Hinata dalam hati ketika Naruto makin mendekat. Lelaki itu sedang bercanda-canda dengan Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak menanggapi candaannya.

Diam-diam Hinata mem-_blacklist_ Sasuke karena sudah tega mengabaikan Naruto tercintanya. Jahat sekali lelaki es itu.

Saat itu, koridor sedang ramai dengan murid-murid yang enak-enak berbincang, berjalan dan makan-makan _snack_ di pojokan. Naruto dan Hinata jadi terasa begitu jauh. Seperti ada dinding kasat mata yang membatasi mereka.

Saat itu, saat Hinata melirik diam-diam Naruto yang makin mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto yang masih saja mencoba mengajak Sasuke bicara entah apa topiknya, hanya terlewatkan begitu saja.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menoleh maupun menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari pucuk lengannya. Ia terus berjalan dan itu membuat Hinata kecewa.

Gadis itu menggingit bibir menahan rasa sedihnya. "Benar juga, kita 'kan cuma kenal lewat SMS ..." batin Hinata galau. Dengan bibir yang masih setia ia gigit, gadis itu melangkah maju, membawa kekecewaan dan sedih yang menimpa dirinya.

"Eh?"

Hinata berhenti seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara terkejut dari arah belakang. Jelas-jelas itu suara Naruto. Gadis itu termakan rasa penasaran dan akhirnya menoleh.

Di sana ia langsung disuguhi wajah _surprise_ Naruto plus sebuah telunjuk yang mengacung padanya. Hinata mendadak berdebar-debar.

"Hinata, ya?" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan singkat pada Hinata yang tengah memeluk erat tas sekolahnya. "Manis," celetuknya dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

**Deg Deg Deg**

'A-apa y-yang Na-Naruto-_kun_ bi-bilang tadiiiiiii?!' _inner_ Hinata berteriak jejeritan di dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna kala itu.

"Duluan, ya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang, sebelum Hinata sempat mencerna semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto pada dirinya. Batinnya meloncat-loncat gembira tiada terkira.

"Woy, denger itu? Naruto bilang Hinata manis!" celetuk Kiba yang muncul begitu saja dari kelas yang tidak jauh dari sana. Lelaki itu awalnya ingin jajan ke kantin tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Cieeee, tanda-tanda niiih!"

"Cieeeeeee!"

"Suiiit suiiiiit!"

"Ihir ihiiiir!"

"Woy apaan coba!" Naruto mengelak dengan wajah kesal. Namun tak bisa dielakkan, semburat tipis merah muda bertengger manis di pipinya. Lelaki itu sekilas melirik Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah koridor dengan wajah salah tingkah.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak jauh beda dengannya. Gadis itu seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah menyala dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Gadis itu malah lebih parah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Hinata masih belum bisa menghilangkan semburat merah di kedua belah pipi tembemnya. Sepanjang pelajaran tidak ia ikuti sepenuh hati karena terlalu terpaku pada hal lain.

'Naruto-_kun_, di-dia bilang a-aku manis ...' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Saat itu, pipinya memerah lagi.

Untung gurunya bukan tipe segalak Orochi-_sensei_, jadi Hinata aman. _Sensei_ yang satu ini lebih memilih menghabiskan jam mengajarnya dengan membaca buku oranye yang entah apa isinya.

'Naruto-_kun_ ...' batin Hinata membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Ingin rasanya Hinata meleleh saat itu juga di bangkunya.

"Hyuuga-_san_, saya persilahkan maju."

"_Hinata-_chan_, ayo maju ke pelaminan bersamaku."_

'Na-Naruto_-kun, _di-dia dia ...' Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Suaranya tercekat antara kaget sekaligus haru.

"Hyuuga-_san_."

"_Hinata-_chan."

"I-iya ..." Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Hyuuga-_san_! Berdiri dan kerjakan soal di depan."

Uh-oh.

Ternyata sedari tadi yang bicara padanya bukan Naruto, tapi Kakashi-_sensei_. Hinata berdiri dengan tergagap-gagap diiringi tatapan kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang sedikit geli. Bisa-bisanya dia berkhayal Naruto melamarnya di tengah siang bolong seperti ini.

Maluuuuuu! Mau ditaruh ke mana mukanya ini?

"Ayo, kerjakan soal ini," perintah guru Kakashi sambil mengetuk papan tulis dengan spidol besar di tangannya. Ia memberikan spidol yang lain kepada Hinata.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menelan ludah. Dia bisa gak, ya?

Tangannya yang putih gemetaran menuju permukaan papan tulis yang putih. Soal fisika di depannya ini termasuk tipe pelajaran yang sukar dipahami.

"Bagaimana? Tidak bisa?" tanya Kakashi santai. Ada nada mencemooh yang tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata saat guru itu bertanya padanya.

Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menggeleng pelan dan menarik napas. Dia gak mau gitu aja dianggap rendah sama gurunya, walau ia sendiri tahu kalau ia salah karena sudah melamun di kelas.

"A-aku akan berusaha." Hinata melirik sekilas gurunya dengan siratan semangat di sana. 'Demi Naruto-_kun_,' batinnya bersemangat.

He-hey Hinata, gak nyambung. Apa hubungannya coba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sulaman terkutuk! rapal Sakura. Kenapa tugas kesenian itu harus menyulam, sih? Jelas, itu bukan keahliannya. Gegara tugasnya yang terlambat dikumpul, dia harus menyelesaikannya hari itu juga di ruang guru—menyebalkan, karena hal itu membuatnya terlambat pulang dan bertemu … Naruto, di kelasnya.

"Oh. Uh. Hai, Naruto," rikuh Sakura. Dia menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya resah. Bertemu dalam keadaan berdua—bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sedari dua jam tadi —bukan hal yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Hai," balas Naruto singkat.

Sakura berlagak cuek—menutupi kekecewaannya atas respons datar Naruto—dengan melanjutkan pencarian _handphone_-nya yang sempat tertinggal di bawah laci.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang mengukung mereka. Sakura segera menegapkan badannya dan melihat Naruto. Pemuda yang ditatap tersenyum, lalu berjalan melewati Sakura. Gadis beriris hijau cemerlang itu termangu melihat pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia itu serius ngajak pulang atau gak, sih? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Pertanyaannya terjawab.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala kuning menyembul dari balik pintu. "Mau gak?" Naruto mengulang tawarannya lagi. Tidak ingin membuat menunggu, Sakura segera bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

"Umm, ne, Naruto?" panggil Sakura ragu-ragu. Berusaha memulai verba dalam perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa baru pulang sesore ini?"

"Ugh … salahkan saja adik kelas yang memaksa diajarkan judo olehku. Tapi mereka tidak serius latihannya!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Kau tahu? Suaraku hampir putus—uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Bagian terakhir, Naruto terbatuk-batuk layaknya seorang kakek-kakek.

Sakura tertawa. Setidaknya, sikap Naruto kali ini membuatnya nyaman. "Uh, kasian sekali kau. Kupikir kau didetensi lagi," ledek Sakura.

"Hahahahaha. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku, ya?" tutur Naruto. Mereka tertawa lagi. Selain suara tawa, eufoni natural dari lingkungan sekitar mereka turut menyertai.

Pembicaraan yang hangat itu terhenti pada satu titik; Naruto terdiam dan matanya menatap lurus Sakura. Sakura terhenyak menyadari ekspesi Naruto. Dia hapal—raut muka itu akan muncul jika … jika Naruto ingin mengatakan _sesuatu_ yang serius.

"Sakura…." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku mengerti jika kau berusaha bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Aku … tahu jawabannya. Tapi, biar bagaimana pun, aku tetap ingin … memastikannya dengan mendengar _langsung_ darimu."

Alis Sakura berjengit. "Maaf?" tanyanya bingung. Apa yang dibicarakan Naruto? Soal apa ini?

Naruto menghela napas berat—mencoba untuk bersabar. "Intinya, yang ingin kutanyakan kenapa … kenapa waktu itu kau tidak datang sa—"

"Uwaa. Ternyata ada Naruto dan Sakura di sini!" sergah Sai terlihat riang. Memotong ucapan Naruto. Malangnya, sapaannya itu dibalas dengan dua kepalan tangan yang mendarat di kepalanya. Sikap Sai yang tidak pandai membaca situasi cukup menyebalkan bagi mereka.

"_Baka_! Kau membuatku jantungan!" seru Sakura. Sai meringis mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Aku … salah lagi, ya?" kata Sai memelas.

"Astaga, Sai … buku apa lagi yang kali ini kau baca?" tanya Naruto malas. Tidak menunjukan keheranan atas sikap Sai yang OOC barusan (menyapa riang? Bukan Sai banget, _gitu lho_!)

Kok bisa Naruto tidak terkejut? Iyalah, Naruto hapal banget kalau Sai tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

Dulu, Sai adalah makhluk anti sosial dan dia berniat merubah sikapnya itu. Naruto dan Sakura tahu, bahwa Sai sampai belajar di perpustakaan.

Tapi yah, usahanya gagal semua. Gagal? Iyalah, dia saja salah baca buku.

Pertama, Naruto ingat, bagaimana suatu ketika di sore hari, Sai duduk di sampingnya dengan celananya yang sudah terlipat hingga lutut. Kemudian dia menyilangkan kaki. Matanya mengerling nakal, tutur bicaranya lembut. Jari jemarinya menari di pundak Naruto, di dadanya … pahanya.

Efeknya, selama seminggu lebih Naruto menghindari Sai—bahkan sampai sembunyi di tong sampah pun pernah. Dia takut, kalau kalau Si Mayat Hidup itu mempunyai kelainan orientasi seks.

Owala, setelah selidik punya selidik, Sai membaca buku bertajuk _Flirting? Dijamin mulus semulus Tol!_—yang ternyata buku itu di dedikasikan untuk para wanita yang ingin menggaet pria kaya raya.

Kedua, hari di mana Sai memuji muji Naruto. Di mana dia mentraktir Naruto, di mana pula lengannya merangkul mesra pundak Naruto. Saat di mana suasana perlahan sunyi dan tegang, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto hingga mereka berjarak sejengkal—

WUT? Apa? Kenapa kalian melotot begitu? Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam dulu. Cerita ini tidak akan berbelok menjadi _shonen-ai_ kok. Mereka tidak berciuman, karena Sai sudah tepar duluan sebelum hal _maknyos_ itu terjadi.

Yup! Kali ini, Sai membaca buku tentang bagaimana caranya cowok pedekate dengan cewek. Naruto _sweatdrop_ saat mengetahui hal itu. Memangnya dia ini cewek apa?

Secara, tiap hari dia berkaca dan gak ada mirip-miripnya dengan cewek. Rambut? Ditata _spike_, rahang wajah tegas, dan dia punya kulit seeksotis Syakh Rukh Khan, kok! (kata Mamanya tersayang; Kushina, yang lagi tergila-gila dengan _film_ sajian Bollywood)

_Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya~_

"Betul. Buku apa lagi yang kali ini kau baca, Sai?" timpal Sakura.

"Aku tidak membaca buku, kok," terang Sai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku di ajari oleh Lee-_san_."

_Oh. My. God._

Sakura berjanji, besok dia akan menyembur Lee karena mengajarkan Sai dengan _tidak_ benar.

(Tentu saja, berada di sekitar Naruto dan Lee saja sudah membuatnya frustrasi—akibat mereka suka "berteriak". Apa jadinya jika Sai menjadi bagian dari bangsa orang bar bar seperti Lee dan Naruto? Oh, _hell_.)

.

.

.

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Malam Hinata. Lagi apa? :)**

**.**

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aku lagi ngasih makan hamster Konohamaru nih. Hinata mau? :D**

**.**

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Oke. Sepulang sekolah nanti ketemuan di aula ya**

**.**

Tenten menyengir membaca isi folder sms di ponselnya Hinata. Selagi sang pemilik ponsel sedang membeli minuman, Tenten menggunakan kesempatan ini. Dari pada tidak ngapa-ngapain kan? Kiba yang sedang duduk bersila di sebelahnya sibuk dengan _game_ PSP-nya.

"Gak sopan membongkar privasi orang, Tante Ekstrim," sindir Kiba tajam. Tenten mendelik pada Kiba tak suka.

"Apaan sih? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinachan!" Tenten membela diri. Kiba mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat terhenti.

Dasar cewek!

"_Go-gomenasai_, Tenten-_nee_, Kiba-_nii_ sudah membuat menunggu lama," ucap Hinata sekonyong-konyong membuat Tenten hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel Hinata. Segera, dia tutup folder sms yang sedang dibukanya sebelum menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"A-ah, Hina-_chan_ sudah datang." Tenten berlagak pilon di depan Hinata. Kiba melirik dan diam-diam geli melihat ekspresi Tenten yang nyaris saja tertangkap basah. Kiba menyimpan _PSP_-nya dan memasang wajah malas.

"Yuk, pulang. Bosan," ajak Kiba kepada dua orang gadis yang berdiam diri di tempat. Kiba melangkah duluan, kemudian disusul oleh Tenten yang sedang mengapit lengan Hinata.

"Apa ada yang sudah menonton berita hari ini?"—Seperti biasa, Tenten selalu memulai topik pembicaraan. Hinata menanggapi dengan sedikit argumen, Kiba kadang menanggapi dengan leluconnya yang membuat tawa mereka berderai. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak menimbulkan kata bosan bagi mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Kiba melihat Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung _gym_ dan terlihat kehausan. Mendadak, seolah kesurupan sesuatu, dia menyeringai licik ketika melihat Hinata. Gadis yang ditatap merasa jantungnya berdebar merasakan firasat buruk.

"_Na-nande? _Kiba-_nii?"_ Hinata tersentak ketika Kiba langsung menarik tangannya menuju tempat latihan Naruto. Tenten pun ikut-ikutan mendorong Hinata. Seolah tahu dan mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kiba.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dua orang sahabatnya; Kiba dan Tenten—yang sangat bertolak belakang namun bisa menjadi sama dalam waktu tertentu? Misalnya dalam hal mengerjainya?

"Oii, Naruto!" Kiba memanggil pemuda yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dari keringat. Pemuda yang berkulit _tan_ itu melambai dan menyengir lebar—sekejap, berubah mengernyit ketika melihat seorang gadis bermarga "Hyuuga" diseret-seret oleh Kiba dan Tenten.

Ketika sudah sampai ke tempat Naruto, Kiba sedikit berbasa-basi pada Naruto dan mereka berkelakar riang.

"Eh, Kiba. Kebetulan kau ke sini. Belikan aku minum dong." Naruto memohon—lebih tepatnya memerintah Kiba. Kiba tersenyum dan melirik Hinata.

Tenten mengerti kode itu, berbisik kepada Hinata yang sedang berdiri gelisah. "Kasih dia minum tuh."

Hinata menatap botol di tangannya yang masih bersegel. "Sendiri?"bisiknya.

"Ya iyalah." Tenten menahan tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah Hinata yang memerah. Kemudian gadis keturunan China itu mendorong Hinata agar maju—mau tak mau, kaki Hinata bergerak terpaksa.

"Eh, Hinata. Tumben tidak ngumpet lagi di toilet saat berpapasan denganku," kata Naruto jahil—mengingatkan Hinata akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Memperkuat semburat merah di pipi _chuuby_-nya.

"_Good luck_ ya," bisik Tenten memberi semangat pada Hinata; menepuk bahunya kemudian menatap Kiba. "Yuk, Kiba. Kita pergi, tinggalin mereka berdua."

"E-eh, tu-tunggu!" Hinata gelagapan ketika sahabatnya itu akan meninggalkannya dengan Naruto. "A-aku—"

"Ah, ya!" Kiba sengaja tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. _Irish _coklatnya menatap Naruto, lalu berkata dengan wajah polos. "Hinata ingin memberimu minum. Dan katanya dia ingin ditinggalin berduaan denganmu, Nar."

_What the heck?_ Hinata melongo mendengar ucapan Kiba yang sama sekali tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Tenten dan Kiba melangkah menjauhi mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, meledaklah tawa mereka berdua.

"Idemu cemerlang, Kiba. Meski kita agak kejam padanya. Besok kurasa Hinata akan mencubit kita keras-keras, hahaha." Tenten memukul bahu Kiba yang masih tertawa sembari memegang perutnya.

"Tidak apa, toh kalau begitu mah dia tidak akan berkembang."

"Betul juga. Hinata sekali-sekali memang perlu dibantu."

.

.

Sekarang, Hinata sedang duduk dipinggiran bangku penonton. Sesekali dia mengalih pandang dari buku yang dibacanya—memandang Naruto yang sedang mengajarkan juniornya tentang _Judo_. Kemudian tersenyum.

"_Hinata mau menungguku?"_

Karena perkataan Naruto itu, makanya dia terdampar di sini. Yah, semenjak insiden "botol minum" itu hubungannya dengan Naruto berjalan lebih natural, lebih santai—dia harus sedikit banyaknya berterima kasih pada Kiba dan Tenten, meski kedua orang itu selalu nyaris membuatnya gila—tetap saja, mereka adalah sahabat yang disayangi Hinata.

Hinata membalik lembaran lebaran buku. Pensil mekaniknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelipir berkomat kamit dan dia menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Bosan ya, menungguku?"tanya Naruto sambil menyapu bagian leher dan wajahnya dari keringat dengan handuk kecil dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Eeem, tidak," bantah Hinata. Naruto kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya; penasaran buku apa yang dibaca si gadis.

"Kimia? Ouch." Naruto merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit saat melihat deretan huruf serta tanda epsilon yang tercetak. Dia benar-benar tidak suka pelajaran eksak.

Hinata mengikik. "Iya … sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti olimpiade." Hinata menarik napas lelah. Kemudian dia mengemas buku-bukunya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tidak bersemangat dan penuh beban.

"Kamu mau coba Judo, gak?" tawar Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Hinata gak suka gerak badan?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku tidak pandai olahraga." Hinata mengaku kikuk.

"Kuajari, deh." Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan. "Ganti bajumu di ruangan itu. Di loker banyak."

.

"Oke." Naruto mulai memberi instruksi ketika Hinata selesai mengganti bajunya dan rambutnya di kuncir satu. "Pertama, akan kuajari dulu _ritsurei_*1)."

Naruto menghadap Hinata. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya sekitar tigapuluh derajat dengan tangan yang ada di pahanya. Hinata dengan kikuk mengikutinya. "Selanjutnya adalah _okuri eri jime_*2)."

"Se-serangan ya?" tebak Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "Nah, coba kau tinju aku. Cepat, dan satu gerakan lurus." Naruto menunjuk dadanya. Hinata memerah menyadari Naruto berdada bidang. Terlihat dari belahan baju judo-nya yang terbuka.

Hinata mengumpulkan tenaganya dan melepaskannya dalam satu gerak lurus. "Hiat!" Namun dengan mudah Naruto menepisnya, lalu memegang lengannya dan berpindah ke belakang secepat kilat—satu tangannya yang masih bebas mengalungi leher Hinata.

"Ini yang kumaksud _okuri eri jime*2)," _ucap Naruto di dekat telinga Hinata, bahkan bibir pemuda itu sempat bergesekan dengan daun telinganya. Hinata semakin memerah dengan posisi mereka ini. "Dalam judo, tidak ada teknik menyerang. Yang ada hanya bantingan."

"Ba-bantingan?" Hinata merasa takut. "Kya!" dia terpekik kecil ketika kakinya hilang keseimbangan karena dijegal dari belakang. Dia jatuh dan punggungnya mendarat di tatami berwarna biru. Tidak terasa sakit karena Naruto juga menahan lengannya—membuat pemuda itu nyaris menindih Hinata.

"Barusan itu, namanya _o soto gari_*3)." Naruto terkekeh di atas Hinata yang sudah memerah sempurna di bawahnya. "kau memang jarang berolahraga. Refleksmu lambat." Dan dia pun berguling ke samping. Tertawa terbahak, Hinata mengerjap sebentar sebelum ikut tertawa kecil—dan tawa mereka menggaung di aula yang sepi.

"Nah, sudah merasa ringan, kan?" Naruto menatap Hinata di sampingnya. "Kau harus semangat untuk olimpiade itu, oke?" Naruto mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Hinata, dan gadis itu tanpa ragu menautkan kelingkingnya. Hatinya terasa hangat.

_Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, Naruto-kun. _

.

.

.

"Ting tong, pesanan datang!" ujar Sakura riang sambil meletakkan nampan dengan tiga gelas minuman dan beberapa potong kue di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Sasame yang tidak segan-segan mengambil sepotong kue coklat dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lee dan Sai melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka hari ini sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok kimia tentang air konsumsi.

"Naruto aku lihat jarang bersama dengan kalian, Sakura, Lee. Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" tiba-tiba, Sai melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sakura maupun Lee bahas.

Sasame merasa sentakan pada dirinya. Benar juga ya, trio itu kan biasanya selalu bersama-sama. Mata Sasame sewarna coklat kayu menatap Sakura serta Lee dengan tatapan menuntut.

Sakura tertawa—seolah ada yang lucu dalam pertanyaan Sai. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, benar kan, Lee?" Sakura menatap Lee yang duduk di sampingnya. Berharap pemuda itu membantunya.

"Memang tidak," kata Lee pungkas. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai melipat lengan bajunya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kerjakan PR ini habis-habisan!" seru Sakura. Kemudian dia mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas. Namun, dia tidak fokus dengan apa yang dia tulis.

_Memang tidak ada apa-apa kok di antara kami. Tapi … kenapa kami berjarak?_

Usaha yang bagus—komentar Lee dalam hati. Berkata dengan nada semangat, lalu menunduk dalam untuk menulis—untuk menyembunyikan raut mukamu yang berubah kuyu. Meski Lee tidak dapat melihat wajah Sakura saat ini, namun dia tahu saat melihat bahu gadis itu—bahu itu, terlihat rapuh.

_Gomenne,_ Sakura.

.

.

.

_Sudahlah, tembak saja dia!_

Perkataan Kiba itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya—pemuda pecinta anjing itu mendesaknya. Naruto menghela napas dan berharap ini cara yang benar. Dia tidak ingin terus terngiang dalam masa lalu. Dia pun mulai mengetik sesuatu dalam ponselnya.

**To : Hinata Hyuga**

**Hinata**

_Sent._

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi.

**From : Hinata Hyuga**

**Iya?**

**.**

**To : Hinata Hyuga**

**Aku tahu ini rasanya terlalu cepat, tapi apakah Hinata mau menjadi pacarku?**

Naruto menghela napas. Harusnya dia mengetik beberapa kata lagi—tapi yah, dia tidak begitu pandai dalam menyusun kata-kata yang romantis. Akhirnya dia menunggu balasan pesan singkatnya.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Kring!

**From : Hinata Hyuga**

**Naruto-**_**kun**_** serius? Kenapa?**

.

**To : Hinata Hyuga**

**Iya. Kenapa ya? Aku merasa nyaman di dekat Hinata. Jadi bagaimana?**

_Sent_.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dia merasa gelisah menunggu SMS kembali masuk ke ponselnya. Namun benda itu tidak berdering sampai satu jam ke depan.

Kring!

**From : Hinata Hyuga**

**Ummm, kita coba dulu ya, Naruto-**_**kun**_** :)**

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Keterangan;

1) Salam hormat dalam Judo.

2) Teknik mengunci lawan.

3) Teknik bantingan jegal kaki dari belakang.

.

Special thanks:

**yuki NHL-lovers**, Nanako Nijino, **Ritard. **, Gyuururu-kun, **Hoshi no Nimarmine**, mendokusai144, **TaskForce142**, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, **celanadalammulepas**, aam tempe, **scorpion vx**, K, , Paris Violette, **Intn t**, Uchiha Shige, **fathiyah**, amexki chan, **zae-hime**, , **Narunaru**, Chooteisha Yori

and also for Siders (Silent Readers)

.

**A/N** : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, karena file-nya sempat hilang dan Caca terpaksa mengebut mengerjakan lanjutannya. Maaf untuk Karikazuka karena aku kelamaan update nya. Hehehehehe #kicked.

Gomenne, belum sempat kasih balesan review, Caca lagi sakit kepala soalnya. Tapi di chap depan deh bakalan ada balesan review-nya

Yosh. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic collab kami. Mind to review?

.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Now, Tomorrow and Forever**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Permen Caca and Karikazuka proudly present**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

**AU**

**Enjoy for the Fiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa lebih akrab denganmu, Naruto-_kun_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, bukan pagi yang biasa.

Bangun tidur, mikirin Naruto. Gosok gigi, bayangin Naruto. Mandi, mikirin cara supaya bisa ngobrol akrab dengan Naruto waktu di sekolah nanti. Sampai ganti baju pun, Hinata bahkan memadukan semuanya sambil berharap Naruto suka dengan penampilannya hari ini.

Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Hinata menatap gambaran dirinya di cermin. Seragam hari nampak lebih manis dari pada hari-hari yang biasanya. Mungkinkah karena dia menganggap dirinya bersiap-siap demi Naruto hari ini?

Mimpikah ia semalam? Dia berpacaran dengan Naruto? Ya ampun! Bagaikan mimpi yang mustahil jadi kenyataan.

"_Nee-chan_, kenapa terlihat ceria sekali pagi ini?" tanya Hanabi yang tiba-tiba tanpa Hinata sadari sudah ada di belakangnya. Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Hanabi masih dalam balutan baju tidurnya.

"Oh, ternyata _Bear_ sudah bangun. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini," celetuk Hinata lalu menyentilkan jarinya ke hidung Hanabi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

"Ugh … Berhenti memanggilku _Bear_! Aku ini sudah besar." Hanabi bersungut seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya masam dan disambut dengan tawa kecil Hinata.

"Kau baru sepuluh tahun, dan kau memang masih kecil," ujar Hinata sembari mengambil tas sekolahnya berwarna ungu, lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Hanabi—yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya, "cepat mandi sana. Nanti kau terlambat dan _Nee-chan_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu."

Mata Hanabi yang sayu karena mengantuk mendadak melebar penuh semangat. "Omelet dengan sosis panggang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Hanabi secepat kilat bergegas mandi setelah mengetahui jawaban Hinata. Gadis bermata keperakan itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah polos adiknya. Hinata pun menuruni tangga dan ingin pamit pada papanya itu.

Setelah menuruni tangga, dia berbelok ke kiri—ke tempat kamar papanya. Hinata pun terheran, kenapa pintu kamar papanya tidak tertutup rapat. Akhirnya dengan gerakan pelan, dia membuka pintu itu dan lagi-lagi menemukan papanya tertidur di meja kerja. Tidak tega mengganggu papanya yang sepertinya kelelahan tersebut, akhirnya dia kembali menutup pintu dan tidak jadi berpamitan dengan papanya.

"_Nee-chaaaaan_!"

Ups. Sepertinya Hinata harus bergegas pergi.

"_Nee-chaaan _bohoong! Kenapa sarapannya sayur, sih?" Hanabi berlari dengan langkah-langkah dua kali lebih lebar dari yang mampu dicapainya untuk mencari-cari kakaknya dan menemukan pintu depan sudah terbuka lebar.

.

.

"NARUTOOO! BANGUUNN!" suara Kushina menggelegar pagi itu. Mengalahkan petir yang menyambar kabel listrik rumah Hokage minggu lalu. Namun nyatanya, Naruto malah makin menarik selimutnya, hendak kembali tidur dan memilih terbuai dalam mimpi.

"NAARUUTOO! MAU TIDUR SAMPAI JAM BERAPA?!"

Ck. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa, sih? Naruto mendumel dalam hati. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung. Jarum kecilnya ke angka tujuh, jarum panjangnya ke angka satu. Otak Naruto pun mulai mencerna dalam hitungan tiga … dua … satu!

"HUUUAAAA! SUDAH JAM TUJUH!"

Segera dia sambar handuknya di tiang penggantung—yang ditarik paksa dan nyaris terkoyak—kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya dengan kecepatan kilat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya siluet tubuh semampai Hinata yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya. Bergegas, dihampirinya gadis yang baru saja menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Hinata!"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu segera berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan yang cukup dramatis dan anggun.

**Deg****!**

Na-Naruto-_kun_?!

"Hinata—uhuk—uhuk—Tungguu!" Naruto nyaris kehabisan napas akibat berlari ketika sampai di tempat Hinata. Namun, bukannya berhenti berlari, dia malah menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam sekolah.

"A-ada apa, Uzu—Naruto-_san_?" Ugh, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Pipinya memerah. Nyaris saja memanggilnya 'Uzumaki' lagi. Meski bisa dibilang status mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, tapi status itu terlalu ... 'Baru' baginya dan dia jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar pandang heran terhadap gadis yang ternyata hanya setinggi dagunya. Pas sekali, Hinata sangat pas jika sejajar dengan Naruto. Bagaikan pangeran dan sang puteri di negeri dongeng.

"Kok bertanya 'ada apa' sih? Kita ini terlambat lho?" Mata biru langit Naruto berpendar heran menatapi Hinata.

Kali ini, gantian Hinata yang memandang Naruto heran, dengan tambahan ekspresi malu-malu juga sih.

"E-eh? Bu-bukannya sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh?" ucap Hinata meragukan kebenaran waktu yang ada di rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari jam lainnya yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Hah?!" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dipindainya lingkungan sekitarnya dan sekolah memang masih sepi. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan ibunya menyambangi memorinya.

Ibu.

Ibu.

'_Ini pasti kerjaan Ibu yang mempercepat jam! Grrr!__'_ batin Naruto. Mana dia belum sarapan lagi. Kantin sekolah? Belum dibuka pastinya.

Oh, jadilah dia seorang siswa tampan berambut kuning yang sedang kehabisan tenaga dan kelaparan berat. Dramatis sekali.

**Kruy****uu****uk!**

Perut Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi keras, mengalahkan bel masuk sekolah yang terkenal kerasnya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah malu dan dia melempar cengiran gugup pada Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_san_ belum sarapan,kah?" tanya Hinata pelan. Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar dan itu sudah cukup jadi jawaban. Gadis itu segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal makanannya. Ragu-ragu, dia mengulurkannya pada Naruto. "Na-Naruto-_san_, makanlah ini dulu untuk sarapan."

Naruto mendorong pelan bekal itu. "Itu 'kan bekalmu, Hinata. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak begitu lapar—"

**Kruyuuk!**

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Sekarang, wajah Naruto tambah memerah karena ketahuan berbohong. Mulut bisa bohong, tapi soal lapar, perut gak bisa bohong. Bahkan batuk yang dibuat-buatnya tidak bisa membuat wajahnya tebal.

Hinata tak dapat menahan dirinya mengikik geli. "Ma-makan saja dulu, Naruto-_san_." Hinata kembali menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Naruto. Pelan, diambilnya kotak bekal itu dari Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata …." Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan. "Kau juga, temani aku makan di atap sekolah, ya!"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena kepalanya tersentuh sebuah benda hangat dan besar. Ia mengangguk malu-malu. Akhirnya, ia pun berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto tercintanya menuju atap sekolah.

Aiiiiiiih, makan bersama Narutooooooooooooo! Wajah Hinata makin memerah malu menyadari hal itu. Ini kali pertama ia bisa makan bersama-sama dengan Naruto yang selalu ia sukai.

"Hinata, coba kamu panggil aku," titah Naruto membuyarkan bayangan-bayangan Hinata tentang makan puding bersama sambil suap-suapan. Hinata berjengit pelan dan mengangkat alis bingung.

"Umm, Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto terbahak. "Kan sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_san_' Hinata. Coba sekali lagi panggil aku."

**BLUSH!**

GAK BISA, MANA BISA DIA BILANG HAL SEPERTI ITUUUUUUUUUUU?!

Hinata menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah bagai buah tomat yang masak. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya! Membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya malu setengah mati.

"_A-ano_ ..." Hinata memutar-mutar kedua telunjuknya ragu-ragu. Wajah merahnya belum teratasi sepenuhnya.

"Ayo doooong," pinta Naruto memohon. Ia memegangi lengan seragam Hinata sambil bergaya merengek. Membuat Hinata Mau tidak mau mengalah pada lelaki itu.

"Na—Na—" Bibir Hinata bergetar, tidak kuat menahan malu.

Mata biru Naruto berbinar menunggu namanya selesai disebut. Antusias tidak bisa terelakkan dari raut wajah itu.

"Na—Na—Naruto—Naruto—" Hinata menutup matanya rapat dan membuka suara lirih, "—_kun ..."_

"Lagi! Lagi!"

"Na—Naruto-_kun_…."

Naruto tersenyum girang. Entah kenapa dia menyukai cara Hinata memanggilnya. Kemudian, dia meraih dagu Hinata agar gadis itu bersitatap dengannya. "Gitu dong, panggil pacar 'kan harus mesraaaa!"

Pipi Hinata sontak memerah dan Naruto tergelak melihatnya. "Aku memanggilmu Hinata-_chan_. Lebih lucu dan imut, sih. Boleh, kan?"

.

.

_**Aku di sini, hanya bisa menatap punggungmu**_.

Sebait kalimat melankolis melayang di pikiran Sakura saat menatap punggung pemuda berkulit _tan_. Mata hijau itu menebar sendu yang dalam. Namun belum selesai ia memuaskan keinginannya, tiba-tiba matanya di tutup oleh sebuah tangan.

"Berhentilah, Lee."

"Ah, kenapa Sakura selalu tahu, sih?" ujar Lee melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura dan berputar-putar sebal. Baru saja ia berpikiran kalau Sakura baklana kaget dan berteriak-teriak kebingungan, tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Tak ada yang berbuat usil begitu selain dirimu," jawab Sakura seadanya. Lee cekikikan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini sepotong _waffle_?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku ingin cepat pulang hari ini," tolak Sakura halus. Lee sedikit kecewa, tapi langsung menutupinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja. Semangat masa muda, yeah!" lantangnya kuat dan membuat Sakura mencubit lengannya untuk menghentikan pemuda itu bertingkah konyol. Apalagi berpuluh pasang mata melempar pandang ke arah mereka berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Lee!" Sakura berpamitan dan berlarian mengejar bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte. Kakinya segera menanjak ke dalam bus dan segera memindai isinya mencari posisi bangku yang ternyaman. Dan dia memilih bagian belakang.

Ia suka bagian belakang bus, membuat angin dapat menyapa wajahnya dan sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik. Kursi belakang juga dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Di samping kursinya ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah menghadap jendela. Tak peduli, Sakura mengambil _handphone_-nya di dalam saku dan memainkan _game_ legendaris—ular-ularan.

Asyik-asyiknya memainkan permainan legendaris yang tiada habisnya itu, Sakura menyadari ada yang salah dengan penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali kepala penumpang itu menyender di bahunya, terangkat, lalu menyender lagi dengan begitu pas nya.

Berusaha memaklumi, Sakura biarkan saja. Toh, orang di sebelahnya itu juga tidak sampai sedetik hinggap di bahunya dan kemudian bangkit kembali. Sakura mulai sibuk dengan ularnya yang mendadak jadi ular super panjang.

Sedikit lagi ... Sedikit lagi ...

Sakura hampir saja akan berteriak kegirangan saat ularnya akan mencapai makanan terakhir untuk membuka level selanjutnya yang lebih sukar lagi. Sayangnya sebuah kepala menyender mantap di bahunya dan berlama-lama di sana.

**You Lose!**

**Game Over**

KURANG AJAR! Sakura ingin sekali membanting _handphone _miliknya tapi ia berpikir dua kali dan lebih waras untuk lebih tenang.

Sakura melirik ke bahu kanannya malas. Siapa ini? Seragamnya sama dengan seragam siswa di sekolahnya.

"Hoi, mas ..." panggil Sakura mencoba untuk membangunkan dengan cara yang sopan. Permainan ular legendarisnya sudah kalah dan harus mengulang dari level awal lagi membuatnya kesal, apalagi ditambah dengan lelaki yang menyender dengan nikmatnya di bahunya yang seksi ini.

"Mas ..." panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil menoyor-noyor ringan pelipis lelaki itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah lelaki ini kenapa bersih bersinar sekali, ya? Menandingi wajah perempuan.

Bersih bersinar, _sunlight_!

Lelaki yang berwajah tampan—mau gak mau Sakura mengakui kalau lelaki itu tampan—itu bergeming. Sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun bergeser.

Pelipis Sakura berkedut. Sudah cukup dia bersabar, kalau lelaki tampan yang seenak dengkulnya tidur di bahunya ini tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara sopan, berarti perlu jalan kekerasan ...

Dan apa itu yang terbit di celah bibir tipis itu? ILER? Ya TUHAN!

"MAS BANGUUUUN!" teriak Sakura dengan reflek meninju pipi lelaki yang hingga di bahunya agar segera menjauhkan iler nista itu dari seragamnya yang suci. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud juga terlalu keras meninju, tapi kelepasan jadi keras.

Lelaki yang dibangunkan dari tidurnya mendadak terkejut dan kepalanya nyaris terbentur kaca jendela yang setengah terbuka. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menyemprot dengan tajam, "Gila kau! Ngajak ribut?"

Sakura malah makin marah diberi wajah dan sikap menantang seperti itu. "Eh, kamu yang ngajak ribut! Ngapain juga nemplok-nemplok di bahu orang, pake mau ngiler lagi! Tahu gak, seragam ini baru tahu! Nanti bau sama ilermu!" balas Sakura sengit.

"..."

"Sapa namamu, pengen ribut? Ayo!" Giliran Sakura yang menantang balik lelaki di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya mendadak terlihat menyala-nyala bagai bara api dan rambut erah mudanya berubah menjadi ular ...

... Ular _pink_?

Beberapa orang bahkan sampai menoleh ke arah mereka. Ada sebagian murid sekolah yang sama bahkan bereaksi yang tidak biasa. Maksudnya tidak seperti orang yang biasanya melihat keributan.

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_~! _Iie! _Siapa diaaa?!"

"Siapa dia, Sasukeeeee?"

"Perempuan galak itu tipe-tipenya Sasuke ya?"

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu mengedutkan alisnya saat menangkap kalimat terakhir seorang lelaki dari kelasnya. Ia mendecih dalam hati sambil membatin, 'Amit-amit.' Lagian, perempuan ini cerewet sekali. Banyak omong.

Bukan salah dia juga 'kan kalau dia itu gampang mengantuk? Apalagi kalau sudah duduk anteng, angin melambai-lambai dan posisi yang nyaman—bahu perempuan _pink_ ini enak juga—untuk bersandar. Mantap deh, tidak perlu sepuluh detik, lelaki tampan itu akan tertidur tenang.

Ssst! Tapi ini rahasia, ya! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.

Sasuke sendiri mati-matian menyembunyikan 'penyakit ngantuk'nya itu dengan tidur dengan wajah keren di kelas. Entah sambil dengerin musik atau duduk bertopang dagu sambil pura-pura dengerin pelajaran dan sebagainya.

Yang pasti, Sasuke itu suka banget ketiduran kalau sudah duduk, kena angin apalagi ada sandaran yang empuk.

"Berisik," balas lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan wajah datar, walau bercampur dengan ekpresi aneh yang tidak bisa Sakura baca maksudnya. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah wajah yang sebulan sekali tidak bakal pernah keluar kalau bukan kejadian yang penting.

"Apa katamu? Berisik? Iya, aku berisik. Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Mama papaku aja gak protes, ngapain cowok ileran mau protes? Hah?" sembur Sakura tanpa jeda. Beberapa orang yang duduk di depan mereka bahkan sampai bertanya-tanya pada mereka—sayangnya mereka lebih sibuk berargumentasi.

"Hoy ..." Sasuke berusaha mengehentikan argumen monolog yang dilakukan gadis berambut _pink_ di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Apaan, jangan bikin orang kesel, deh! Gak tahu aku lagi bete gara-gara kalah main _game_—itu juga karena kamu tadi—"

"Hoy," potong lelaki itu lagi, tidak sabaran. Ia habis pikir, berapa ratus perempuan bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menjadi sandaran kepalanya, tapi malah perempuan satu ini marah-marah, pakai galak pula.

"Jangan potong-potong perkataanku seenaknya! Dasar cowok tukang ngiler di bus! Kamu gak tahu seberapa sebelnya aku—"

"Hoy!" Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran.

Belum Sasuke selesai mengutarakan maksud 'hoy-hoy' nya, Sakura sudah menghadiahinya dengan satu cubitan manis di lengan atasnya dan segera gadis itu kabur sambil mengomel macam-macam.

"Hoy hoy! Namaku Sakura! Bukan Hoy hoy! Dasar tukang iler!" teriak gadis itu dari luar bus sambil meleletkan lidahnya dan kemudian berlari menjauh secepat kilat. Bersamaan dengan itu, bus mulai melaju kencang.

"Sasukeeeee-_kun_, _daijoubu ka?_"

"Dia ngapain kamu, Sasuke-_kun_? Baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?"

"Ya ampun, garang. Hahaha ..."

Sasuke mengumpat-umpat sambil mengacak rambut _raven_-nya tak tentu arah. Beberapa perempuan mulai jatuh terduduk lemas di kursi para penumpang yang isinya para lelaki—yang sangat menguntungkan buat si lelaki tapi rugi-rugi-untung buat si perempuannya—melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang keren.

Padahal, lelaki itu baru saja dia ingin bilang 'Hoy, _handphone_-mu' tapi keburu dihadiahi cubitan mantap di lengan atasnya. Perempuan ganas.

'Menyeramkan,' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia berjanji sekali lagi, kalau ia mau tidur, ia akan melihat siapa yang ada di sempingnya.

Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan naik bus, apalagi yang dengan penumpang berambut _pink_. Berbahaya untuk keselamatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee yang biasanya masuk ke gerbang dengan tarian-tarian aneh dan penuh semangatnya, kali ini nampak waras seperti siswa-siswa lainnya. Bahkan beberapa murid sampai menoleh padanya seperti melihat sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

Beberapa guru yang berjaga di gerbang sekolah bahkan sampai menganga dan kepala sekolah yang kebetulan ikut berdiri di gerbang melihat para anak didiknya sampai membetulkan kacamatanya berulang kali ; memastikan kalau lensa bantunya tidak bermasalah.

Sayangnya itu kenyataan, realita kalau Lee yang penuh semangat masa mudanya tidak bersemangat layaknya orang muda ataupun semangat kakek-kakek tua sekalipun. Dia diam dan kaku.

Namun, tidak bertahan terlalu lama juga sikap kaku dan diamnya itu, ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah muda yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, ia segera berlari secepat angin menuju gadis itu dan menepuk pundak si gadis.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chaaan_!"

Sakura menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum tipis. "_Ohayou_," balasnya kemudian berjalan lagi. Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat.

Lee mengangkat alis tebalnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?!" tanyanya panik. Ia berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Sakura yang berjalan lambat itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Biasanya ini latihan, tapi kali ini ia panik.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Lee dengan pandangan yang lemah dan senyum yang sama lemahnya—senyum yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Lee berhenti berlari dan berdiri pas di hadapan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Naruto," katanya dengan iris _emerald _yang nampak terluka.

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to all readers and reviewers**

**Balasan review ****(Oleh Karikazuka)**

**Mira Misawaki: **Makasiiiiih XD Ini yang keren si Permen Caca lho, Karikazuka-nya sih Cuma numpang nama doang di bawahnya judul XDD Antara Lee dan Sakura? Apa ya? Makanya tungguin fic ini terus ya! XD

**Anonymous Hyuuga: **Huwaaa... makasiiiii XD Iya, udah lanjut, nih XD

**UzuHi. Toki:** Penulisan 'kamu' siapa, nih? Permen Caca ya? Hehehe ... Makasih ya _review-_nya XD

**Yourin Yo:** Udah updateeee XD makasiiiiih

**Aam Tempe: **Karikazuka manis? #blush #bukankamu wkwkwkwk makasih kakak XD Ini asli yang nerima Hinata, kok... XD

**Nimarmine:** Wuah, jleb nih... wkwkwkw... Pelampiasan ya? Gimana ya? Dijawab lewat cerita ya :D jadi tungguiiiin! XD makasiiiih!

**Widhyie lavender onna:** hiks, iya ... T_T Karikazuka dan Permen Caca sebenernya juga gak rela(?) tapi ini tuntutan peran ('-')9 #plak makasih review-nya...XD

**Nanako Nijino:** Makasih semangat dan reviewnya..XD Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya XDb

**Livylaval:** Lho? Kok lupa? Kalau lupa, klik 'review' lagi aja..XD kalau udah review nanti diberitahu sama FFn kok.. XD makasih ya... :D

**XG:** Kirim pesan ke mana? :O " " isinya.. XD Log in dong, entar sama Permen Caca di PM kamu.. XD makasih ya :D

**NaruGankster: (1)** Multigenre? Wkwkwkwkwkw... harusnya semua Genre masuk ya? XD Cemburu kenapa? OwO? hehehe... makasih ya..XD **(2)** kamu mau ... Aku juga mau kok... XD wkwkwkwkw.. #plak

**Zi Kriany: **Diksi... XD si Permen Caca tuh yang bikin diksi mantap XD gatau dikasih penyedap rasa(?) apa sama dia.. XD Syukurlah kalau kerasa, kita semedi tujuh hari tujuh malem buat dapet feel humor #bohong #janganpercaya yosssh! Makasiiiih..XD

**Radar Neptunus: **hehehe.. aku juga suka review kamu #eaaa #modus wkwkkwkw... Sasuke? Sasuke di fic pasti ada... XD tapi gatau dia bakal jadi gimana ntar... XD yang pasti sekarang dia sementara jadi tukang iler di sini #plak makasih ya... XD

**Yukkiteru-sama**: sudah... XD makasih ya.. XD

**Guest:** Yo'i.. XD makasih ya... XD

**Swiztanaru:** Kapan? Sekarang! XD Makasih RnR nya ya.. XD

**Mutiara sagita:** hehehe..makasih.. XD udah apdet nih...XD

**De Rifqi Da Burhan:** Makasihhh..XD Indah? OwO wkwkwk.. Neneknya disimpen dulu bareng buku belajarnya, baca fic kita dulu #dibuang Baca lagi ya? :D pasti! :D

**Gomen, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama, gelar, atau ada yang tidak tercantum**

**Itu semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja.**

Author's Note:

**Karikazuka**_:_ Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang sudah mengikuti sampai di sini. Maaf lama ya, karena aku dan Caca sedikit terhalang sama waktu luang dan beberapa acara. Kemarin Caca UNAS, jadi Hiatus sementara. Gimana Ca hasilnya? Bagus dong pastinya? XD

Aku sendiri juga akan UAS tanggal 1 nanti. Doakan saja cepet selesai dengan nilai yang paling bagus, supaya langsung melanjutkan fic collab ini dengan Caca ya.. XD

Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan di fic ini, melihat dari aku yang (sok) perfeksionis dengan ceritanya dan Caca yang mengutamakan 'Humor' 'Friendship' dan 'romance' yang kental.. XD Tapi untungnya kita kompak sampai di chapter 3 ini... XD

**Permen Caca**: Retweet punyamu ya rong! #plak/Mwehehehehe, syukur juga ya bias sampai sini XD. Makasih ya pembaca setia, jadi terharu #plak/dan yang ngedit cerita ini jadi lebih humor itu si Karikazuka, dia punya sense humor yang bagus, hahahaha XD. Balesan review dariku udah di wakili rong tuh, tengs ya rong!

Kritik dan saran selalu diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini. :D so, segera klik 'review' dan isikan kesan dan pesan ya.. XD Dilarang tutup tab, close, back, shut down, restart dsb sebelum klik 'review' #plak XD

Dinantikaaaan~~ -Karikazuka & Permen Caca


	4. Chapter 4

**From Now, Tomorrow and Forever**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Permen Caca and Karikazuka proudly present**

**NaruHina Fanfiction**

**AU**

**Enjoy for the Fiction!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akankah kamu tahu perasaan ini, Sakura?

**.**

**.**

Lee diam. Sebuah hal yang nyaris mustahil dilakukan oleh orang yang hiperaktif seperti dirinya. Tapi ia benar-benar diam, tidak bereaksi apapun kecuali melongo dengan kedua belah bibir terbuka.

Apa... Apakah salahnya kalau Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar sekarang?

Ia menggeleng. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin bukan hal yang besar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan apalagi dicemaskan. Ia menggeleng dalam hati.

Tapi ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang nampak terluka itu, perasaan bersalah membebani hatinya. Apakah hal yang ia lakukan itu salah?

"Sakura-_chan_..." Lee mengangkat kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir gugup. "Maafkan aku," katanya pelan.

Sakura menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia memiringkan kepala heran. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Untuk apa Lee minta maaf?

Sayangnya Lee tidak menjawab karena ia sudah keburu berlari menjauh dengan kedua kaki di angkat ke udara. "Aku akan menebusnya dengan berlari lima ratus putaran keliling sekolah dengan kaki terangkat!" serunya seraya menjauh.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Ada apa dengannya," gumamnya heran.

.

.

"Lima puluh … lima puluh satu … lima puluh dua … lima—"

BRUKH.

Lee langsung jatuh terlungkup. Dia terbatuk-batuk—paru-parunya menjerit meminta udara. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya—ukh, erangnya. Otot-otot _bisep_ dan _trisep_-nya terasa nyeri setelah selesai melakukan _push up_.

"Langit begitu biru," gumamnya sembari merasakan napasnya mulai teratur. Langit cerah mengingatkannya pada satu memori semasa kecilnya—tentang Sakura dan dirinya.

Suatu hari di musim panas, Lee jatuh sakit dan Sakura dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya masuk ke kamarnya. Menghiburnya dengan berbagai celotehan agar dia tidak kesepian—Naruto tidak ada karena waktu itu dia sedang keluar kota—dan tangan gadis itu menunjuk berbagai bentuk awan. Menyuruh Lee menebak-nebak sekaligus berimajinasi bentuk apa saja yang tercipta.

Lee tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Apa kau masih suka memandang langit, Sakura?" tanya Lee pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau masih tersenyum seperti itu saat menatap langit?" Senyum kekanakan polos dan penuh kehangatan.

"_Aku dan Naruto bertengkar."_

Tidak. Sakura tidak tersenyum lagi sekarang. Senyumnya yang Lee sukai hilang. "Apa itu karena Naruto, Sakura?" dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Apa kamu sama denganku? Sama-sama telah melampui batas rasa sayang terhadap sahabat?"

Hanya desiran angin yang menyahut Lee.

.

.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya—nyaris frustasi. Benaknya memutar kejadian kemarin—yang berhasil mengirimkan gelombang gangguan yang membuat Naruto tidak tenang.

Pikiran tentang Sakura yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya kemarin saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di lapangan luas—Naruto sedang marathon sore saat itu.

"Mengapa kau bersikap _defensive_, Naruto?" tanya Sakura padanya setelah menemaninya berjalan cukup jauh.

Naruto tertawa separuh. "Kau sekarang merasa kehilangan, ya?"

Candaan itu malah membuat Sakura tersengat. Jadi Naruto benar-benar bersikap defensif padanya? Bukan hanya sekedar perasaannya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menelan kekecewaannya dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, kukira kamu lebih pintar dalam urusan ini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Jangan berlagak polos." Naruto mendesis. "Maaf, aku buru-buru." Kemudian Naruto berjalan lebih cepat—sengaja meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Baru kali ini Naruto sedingin ini padanya. Hatinya perlahan retak sekaligus emosinya mulai tersulut. Namun bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak meminta penjelasan. Dia pun mengambil sebongkah kerikil di dekat kakinya dan melemparkannya tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Auch! Hei, untuk apa itu tadi?" geram Naruto memegang kepala belakangnya.

"Berhentilah menghindariku! Hadapi … aku." Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ck, kenapa kau begitu egois?" Naruto benar-benar maju menghadapi Sakura. "Harusnya kau sadar kelakuanmu ini … menyebalkan dan memuakkan."

Selongsong peluru tembus ke ulu hati Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca—namun dia tidak mau mengalah. "Jadi, aku menyebalkan ya? Asal kau tahu saja, kau lebih menyebalkan! Sengaja berbuat onar untuk menarik perhatian karena orangtuamu terlalu sibuk! Kau … menyedihkan, aku kasihan." Di bagian akhir, Sakura mendesis memperkuat perkataannya.

Terdorong emosi, Naruto menolak Sakura hingga gadis terjatuh. "Kau … enyah saja." Sebagai laki-laki, Naruto menahan banyak emosi melawan gadis _pinkish_ di depannya. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Air mata Sakura jatuh simetris melalui pipinya. "Baik! Aku juga tidak ingin berhadapan denganmu lagi! Kau dengar?!" dia berteriak saat siluet pemuda itu semakin jauh.

Naruto berlari dengan rasa kecewa di hatinya. Dia memang pernah menceritakan pada Sakura tentang rasa sepinya. Namun, dia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan itu untuk membalasnya.

Perasaan kesal, marah, sedih, bingung bercampur pada diri Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto membentaknya. Apa salahnya? Dia terisak-isak.

Mengapa semuanya menjadi begini?

Sahabat adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu sekaligus paling bisa menghancurkanmu, bukan?

.

.

Seminggu lebih ke depannya, Naruto maupun Sakura tidak pernah mau bertatapan satu dengan yang lainnya. Sakura selalu menulikan telinganya apapun itu tentang Naruto. Lee yang mengerti tidak pernah membicarakan Naruto di depan gadis _pink_ itu. Tapi Lee tidak ingin memihak salah satu dari mereka.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing; Naruto dengan klub _judo_-nya, Sakura dengan klub musiknya, dan Lee dengan klub _futsal_-nya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto meninggalkan kelas untuk makan siang bersama Hinata di atap. Perlahan, dia tersenyum dan berniat untuk membelikan minuman dulu.

Sedangkan Lee dan Sakura yang masih di kelas, saling menatap. Sama-sama merasakan tidak enak akan situasi ini. Sakura ingin meminta maaf sejujurnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia berkata keterlaluan pada Naruto. Tapi tak punya cukup keberanian.

"Tidak apa minta maaf duluan," ujar Lee tiba-tiba menyentak Sakura yang sedang melamun menatap bangku Naruto. "Aku yakin, Naruto tidak marah lagi padamu. Dia orangnya tidak suka memendam sesuatu lama-lama."

Sakura mendengus, wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan."Bagaimana jika masih? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memaafkanku?" Sakura belum siap menerima sebuah penolakan. Belum siap untuk sakit hati.

"Aku akan memukulnya," kata Lee enteng.

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura berkedut membentuk senyum. "Dasar. Kalau begitu, doakan aku."

Sakura dan Lee pun tertawa bersama. Yah, setidaknya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini Lee menemaninya dan tidak pernah keberatan ketika Sakura mengajaknya keluar untuk sekedar menikmati _frappe_ di sudut taman.

Lee seharusnya senang karena bisa leluasa dekat dengan gadis yang namanya berarti "musim semi" itu. Bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian gadis itu dan menjeratnya dalam afeksi yang diberikan. Namun … kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah?

.

.

Hinata tersenyum ketika Naruto datang menghampirinya. Naruto tampak tampan meski hanya dengan balutan kaos biru dan celana _jeans_ selutut. "Lama."

Naruto mendengus, "Tempatnya jauh sih, Hinata-_chan_. Letak daerah Shizu kan di pinggir kota Konoha. Ada apa menyuruhku datang ke sini?" Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, jalanan cukup sepi. Udaranya sejuk dan pepohonan masih rimbun.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berujar dengan sedikit senyum misterius. Lalu dia mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengikutinya. Dan Naruto menurutinya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah ladang bunga berwarna-warni. Naruto cukup terpukau—meski dia tidak begitu menyukai bunga—tapi pemandangan di depannya menenangkan. Menyejukkan.

"Ini tempat spesialku. Aku selalu merasa sesuatu yang _magic_ di sini. Kuharap … Naruto-_kun_ bisa terkena _magic _itu." Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, kemudian dia duduk di atas rerumputan. Naruto pun ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"_Magic_ seperti apa?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Untuk meringankan seluruh beban yang ada di pikiran. Aku selalu merasakan itu jika tiba di sini."

"Eh? Kau sedang terbebani apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Naruto-_kun_."

Aku?

"A-aku hanya merasa Naruto-_kun_ seperti ada masalah akhir-akhir ini. Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke sini."

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat masalah dengan sahabatnya, Sakura.

Naruto mengakui dalam hati, gadis itu bisa membaca dirinya. Tahu bahwa dirinya dalam keresahan—bahkan cengirannya tak mampu menipu gadisnya. Sekarang, dia hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak membantah atau pun mengelak. Membiarkan gadis itu mengisi keheningan dengan menceritakan kesukaannya pada bunga aster.

"Jadi kau sangat menyukai bunga aster kuning?" Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

Hinata mengangguk. Seluruh rambutnya yang dikepit memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu memainkan setangkai aster kecil di jarinya, lalu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan dahi berlipat.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa itu yang ada di rambutmu?"

"Hee? Di mana? Di sini?" Naruto menyisir-nyisir rambutnya. Panik kalau-kalau yang hinggap di rambutnya itu serangga yang mengeluarkan bau busuk seperti kecoa.

"Bukan, tapi di sini—" Hinata dengan cepat menyelipkan setangkai aster kecil kuning yang tadi di mainkannya ke daun telinga Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Ah, Hinata-_chan _mengerjaiku."

Hinata tertawa mendapati respons Naruto—dari bingung menjadi cemberut.

Hinata mempunyai tawa yang bagus—pikir Naruto. Panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Tidak tersendat dan suaranya terdengar jernih. Saat melihat Hinata tertawa, sorot matanya melembut.

Dia suka melihat senyum Hinata. Suka mendengar tawa gadis itu. Dan Hinata benar, di sini terdapat suatu _magic_ yang Naruto rasakan. Tapi Naruto rasa, sumbernya adalah dari gadis yang sedang meniup-niup bunga _dandelion _di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Tangan yang hangat, besar, dan membungkus miliknya yang kecil. Hinata menoleh dan terpaku. Untuk sesaat segalanya memudar—dia tidak lagi mendengar kicauan burung, tidak lagi merasakan angin dan bunyi dedaunan yang bergesekan. Yang ada hanya dia dan Naruto. Saling bertatapan mata.

"Terima kasih." Senyum tulus yang pertama kali Naruto tunjukan setelah beberapa hari terkesan memaksa. Untuknya. Untuk Hinata.

.

.

"Oke Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Angkatlah wajahmu dan tersenyumlah saat menyapa nanti."

Sakura bolak-balik menyugesti dirinya yang tengah dilanda kegugupan ini agar mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Bersikap ceria dan seperti biasa. Dengan itu hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak adan keruh lagi seperti kemarin dan mereka bisa bersahabat lagi.

"Tenang, Sakura. Tenang. Senyum," gumam Sakura berulang-ulang. Gadis itu mengurut dadanya agar tenang karena sejak tadi jantungnya terus saja berdebar gugup.

"Dasar gila, bicara sendiri."

Merasa dibilang gila, Sakura menoleh. Dalam hati ia menyesali dirinya, kenapa ia menoleh? Banyak orang lain di seberang-seberang koridor, bukan berarti dia yang dibilang gila, kan?

"Apa katamu?" kata Sakura menantang sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi pose itu tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat siapa orang yang berkata gila barusan.

Tegap, postur tubuh sempurna, rambut _raven_ _harajuku_, wajah tampan—oke, Sakura mau tidak mau mengakui kalau orang ini tampan—dan mata hitam bagai jelaga yang pekat. Si tukang tidur yang ia cubiti kemarin!

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Ia tidak sedang ingin bertengkar sebenarnya, tapi perkataan lelaki tampan yang sempat tidur di bahunya ini menohok dirinya.

"Merasa ya? Aku 'kan tidak menyebut namamu," balas lelaki itu dengan nada datar, tapi tersimpan jutaan racun di dalamnya.

Sakura memekik dalam hati. Kenapa sih di sekolah sebesar ini masih saja bertemu dengan orang seperti dia? Sudah tukang tidur, menyebalkan, _songong_ pula. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali mencabuti rambut _raven_ lelaki di hadapannya ini seperti mencabuti bulu-bulu ayam yang akan disembelih.

Wah, rupanya _image_ tukang jagal sangat cocok untuk Sakura.

"Dasar sinting!" balas Sakura seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi, lalu bergerak ke kanan agar memberi isyarat orang sinting pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tidak terbalik?" Lelaki ini boleh juga, membalas dengan begitu santainya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya datar.

Sakura memekik, kini bukan dari hati lagi tapi langsung dinyatakannya dengan tindakan. Bahkan tangan gadis itu sudah bergerak untuk mencakar-cakar. "Dasar kau sinting, gila, tukang tidur, cerewet, berisik, merepotkan! Kau tidak tahu aku ini sedang kesal dan sekarang kau membuatku maraaaaaah!"

"Oi—kau itu yang—lepaskan tangamu dari rambutku—berisik—hei lepaskan—" Sasuke kewalahan ketika mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencekal tangan itu agar menjauh dari kepalanya, tapi sayangnya gadis berambut merah muda ini lebih lihai.

"Apa katamu, hah? Sudah bikin susah orang kemarin, bikin HP-ku hilang dan sekarang kau mengatai aku orang gila dan cari gara-gara. Kau mau kuapakan, haaaaah? Akan kucabut semua rambut ayammu ini sampai ke akar-akarnya!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ya ampun, ganas..."

"Ayo Sakura! Ayo tunjukkan keganasanmu!"

"Sasuke, ayo lawan, ayo!"

Berbagai sorakan yang berada di sekitar koridor mau tidak mau menyadarkan Sakura akan perbuatannya. Saat cakaran dan tarikannya mulai melambat, Sasuke langsung menggenggam erat dua tangan gadis itu dan membawanya lari ke tempat lain yang lebih aman.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke_-kun_ mau dibawa ke manaaaaaa?!"

"Wooooo, mana tonjok-tonjokkannyaaaaa?"

"Hei, mereka pacaran ya?"

"Cieee, mesranya pasangan ganas... Hahahaha..."

Semuanya hanya berkoar-koar di koridor tanpa ada satupun yang berani atau sanggup mengikuti kecepatan lari Sasuke Uchiha yang memang melampui kecepatan biasa. Maklum, bakat alami.

Dan rasanya Sakura juga punya bakat alami yang sama hingga bisa mengikuti kecepatan itu.

"Lepaskan kubilang!" sentak Sakura pada Sasuke yang terus menggeretnya ke daerah koridor yang sepi. Di sana adalah koridor menuju gudang dan atap yang tidak terpakai. "Kalau kau mau pergi jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Sementara telinganya ia tulikan dari ucapan berisik gadis yang tangannya masih ada dalam cekalannya.

"Hei, lepaskan tukang iler, ayaaaam!"

"Berisik. Mau kucium kau?" Suara tajam nan datar namun kelam itu seketika membuat Sakura terdiam. Apalagi dirinya dibanting ringan agar mendempet dengan tembok gudang yang berdebu tebal.

Tangan Sakura bergerak menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menggeleng cepat. "Najis," gumamnya di dalam bekapan tangannya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut dua kali. Baru kali ini ada orang, apalagi perempuan yang mengatainya najis. Puluhan ribu siswa perempuan yang ada di seluruh dunia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja agar dicium Sasuke, dan gadis merah muda nyentrik ini malah mengatainya najis?

Oh Tuhan...

"..." Sasuke tidak mau banyak bicara. Selain ia kesal karena dikatai najis, ia juga malas untuk berbicara dengan gadis berisik. Ini. Segera saja ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah HP mungil yang dikenali Sakura.

"HP-ku!" sorak Sakura kegirangan. Segera dilupakannya mulutnya yang ia bekap dan langsung meraih HP itu lalu memeluknya. "Kenapa ada bisa di kamu? Kamu nyuri, ya?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut empat kali. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak butuh telepon murahan seperti itu. Untuk apa ia mencurinya? Ia bahkan bisa beli sekaligus dengan pabriknya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah berbalik tanpa suara dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih _loading_ lalu menutup pintunya. Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis.

"H-hei! Jangan kau kunci aku! Hei!" Sakura menggedor-gedor panik saat menyadari aklau ia terkunci di dalam gudang. Dan yang mengunci adalah...

...Sasuke Uchiha.

Mampus.

.

.

Guru Kurenai mengabsen nama murid di kelasnya satu persatu, dan setiap murid yang di sebutkan namanya menyahut. Hingga tiba pada nama Haruno Sakura. Tak ada suara satu pun yang keluar. Hanya keheningan.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kurenai mengulang panggilannya sekali lagi. Para murid di sana hanya berbisik satu sama lain. Naruto dan Lee hanya mengernyit, jelas-jelas mereka masih ingat Haruno Sakura datang dan sempat menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Perlahan, hati mereka diliputi kecemasan ketika Sakura masih belum masuk, padahal sudah waktunya pulang. Lee mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun nomornya tidak aktif. Naruto dan Lee bersepakat untuk mencari Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti.

Ada apa sih denganmu, Sakura-_chan_?

.

.

Kiba hanya mengernyit heran melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai gak jelas. Gadis-gadis yang melihat seringaiannya langsung jatuh terduduk. Gak-gak-gak-kuaat~

"Hina-_chan_, nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan yuk!" Tenten dengan ceria mengajak Hinata. Gadis bermata keperakan itu memainkan jarinya.

"Ma-maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa, karena—"

"Janjian dengan Naruto?" tebak Tenten. Hinata mengangguk. Kiba dan Tenten mendengus. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hinata terasa jauh dari mereka.

Hinata sudah jarang pulang bersama mereka, sudah jarang _online_ di _email conference_, sudah jarang telponan bersama mereka karena setiap mereka menelpon, pasti terdengar operator yang mengatakan jaringan sibuk. Absennya Hinata dalam rutinitas mereka sedikit banyaknya membuat Tenten bersedih.

Tapi tak apalah, toh sahabatnya itu senang, kan?

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Bisa-bisanya dia jatuh tertidur di tempat seperti ini. Dia lelah, karena tidak ada yang nyaris mendengar teriakannya. Sekejap, telinganya samar menangkap suara Naruto sedang berbicara pada seorang di telpon.

Naruto pasti di dekat sini! "Tolong akuuuu!" tangan kecil Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa henti. Memberi tahu tempatnya berada. Selang beberapa menit, terdengarlah suara Naruto.

"Sakura? Kau di sini?" tanya Naruto di balik pintu.

"Iyaaa!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya, _baka_. Cepat buka pintu ini!" Sakura menjerit.

"Oke, kalau begitu menjauhlah dari pintu," titah Naruto. Sakura langsung terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah.

BRAK.

Pintu gudang terkutuk itu pun akhirnya terjeblak terbuka. Membuat sinar yang sedikit menyilaukan mata Sakura. Memperlihatkan siluet pemuda berambut kuning yang sedikit terengah.

Kebahagiaan Sakura membuncah saat mendekati pemuda bermata biru itu. Hilang sudah semua ketakutannya. Dia segera memeluk pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang. Menangis mewek—Naruto ketar-ketir tiba-tiba di peluk sambil oleh seorang gadis yang menangis.

"_daijoubu ka?_"tanya Naruto pelan dan dengan gestur yang kikuk, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya. Lalu menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Naruto berdering. Gegas dia rogoh saku celananya dan segera menekan tombol "answer"—"Halo, Lee. Sakura sudah kutemukan. Iya, kami di dekat atap. Ah, tidak perlu, kami saja yang ke sana. Oke."—sambungan telepon terputus.

"Ka-kalian berdua mencariku?" tanya Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tak percaya.

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"…terima kasih…" pelan, tapi penuh ketulusan saat Sakura mengatakannya. Naruto tersenyum, mengajaknya untuk pergi menemui Lee yang sedang menunggu mereka.

Ponsel Naruto berdering lagi. Kali ini bunyi SMS, dari Hinata.

**From: Hinata**

**Naruto-kun**** pulanglah.**

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Hinata men-_text_ dirinya sesingkat ini. Dia pun membalas.

**To: Hinata**

**Kau sudah pulang Hinata?**

**.**

**From: Hinata**

**Sudah.**

Naruto semakin mengernyit. Aneh sekali Hinata tiba-tiba seperti bersikap dingin. Tetapi pikirannya teralihkan saat Sakura memulai verba.

"Naruto … aku … aku meminta maaf soal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu," bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tidak apa, aku juga sudah keterlaluan karena mendorongmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau terluka?"

"Lecet sedikit," ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Owh, aku benar-benar menyesal." Naruto menatap sendu Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu marah akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak salah apa-apa Sakura, hanya saja aku yang bersikap egois. Masa hanya gara-gara surat itu aku sampai memutuskan persahabatan?"

"Eh?" Sakura melongo.

"Iya, padahal Sakura kan tidak datang saat kukirimi surat pasti karena bingung dan tidak ingin menya—"

"Tunggu." Sakura menghentikan argumen monolog dari Naruto. "Surat? Surat apa, Naruto?"

"Surat—" Cinta? Naruto melanjutkan dalam hatinya. Meragu.

.

.

Jika kau mengetahui kebenaran, akankah kau tetap berada pada keputusanmu sekarang atau mengulang semuanya dari awal?

.

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to all Readers and Reviewers :)**

**NB: **Apa chapter ini sudah cukup NH-nya? yang merasa kurang part NH-nya, saya sudah menambahkannya di chapter 2 semoga cukup fluff ya :D

**Balasan review****(Oleh ****Permen Caca)**

**Widhyie. Shelawashe: **Makasih review-nya XD. Hahaha, maafkan kami berdua ngaret update-nya, ya urusan dunia nyata, hehehe. Terus ikuti cerita ini, ya

**Manguni:** Hihihi, di chapter ini terbongkar, kan?

**Tanpa Nama:** Iyaaa, ini udah dilanjutkan kok :) terima kasih sudah mengkuti cerita ini.

**Hanamiru:** Iya, sedikit humor. Semoga kamu terhibur ya dengan humornya, dan makasih udah nunggu. Ini udah update :D, jangan lupa review ya, pedes pedes juga gak papa kok, kebetulan cabe mahal #plak

**Narugankster:** Wkwkwkwk, hahaha. Author juga sering salah tulis kok, jadi kita senasib *tos*

**Aini Aikawa:** Masih kurang ya? Hehehe, ada yang kutambahkan tuh adegan NH di chapter 2. Semoga cukup fluff ya :D

**Nickname Sy:** Aiiissssh! Hahaha, konyol banget emang ya. Hahahaha XD

**Nanako Nijino**: Iyaaaa, di usahakan gak lama-lama update-nya :D. Btw, datang dan review lagi ya?

**Gomen, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama, gelar, atau ada yang tidak tercantum**

**Itu semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja**

**Permen Caca's note:**

YA AMPUN, gak nyangka bisa sampai chapter ini, terimakasih buat semangatnya kawan-kawan *terharu*. Chapter ini fokus ke friendship dulu, hehehe. Baru nanti di selipin humor sama NH nya. Gantian tiap chapter XD, wkwkwkwk~

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Berharap semoga reader gak bosan. Dari sini, konflik NH mulai menanjak, hohohoho *spoiler alert*. Puaskah reader membacanya? Atau tidakkah? Sampaikan kesan kesannya ya melalui review :D

Kritik dan saran selalu diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini. :D

Dinantikaaan—Karikazuka dan Permen Caca.


End file.
